An optical coherence tomography (OCT) device is an optical tomography device that images the cross section of a biological tissue in a non-invasive way using a light source with a near-IR (Infra Red) (a wavelength ranging from 0.6 to 1.3). The OCT is a new imaging technology that is being researched for addressing several problems, such as harmful to human bodies, high price, and low resolution, shown by existing measuring devices including X-ray computed tomography (CT), ultrasound imaging, and magnetic resonance imaging.
The OCT device operates based on the Michelson interferometer. In an OCT device, a light signal generated from a light source is split into two optical signals by an optical coupler, and the two optical signals, respectively, are input to a reference arm and a sample arm. Reference light that is back from the reference arm and sample light that is backward scattered at the sample arm meet again, causing an interference signal. The interference signal is processed to be thereby imaged.
The OCT device has a higher resolution than that of the existing ultrasound imaging device. The OCT device may image the inside of an object in a non-surgical manner and provides many advantages, such as being able to perform real-time tomography and being manufactured at low price.
Thanks to high resolution and non-invasive imaging, the OCT device is recently used a lot for ophthalmological purposes. However, the existing commercial OCT device is produced as an independent device dedicated for tomographing a cornea or retina, or even an OCT device for research, in order to obtain tomographed images of the retina and cornea of an eye using the same, is forced to first photograph one of the retina and cornea, and after refocusing, presume the imaging of the other. However, refocusing takes a while, thus causing a testee's inconvenience. Accordingly, a need exists for an OCT device that may simultaneously image the retina and cornea of an eye.